legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 46 - Sonic vs. The Suppression Squad, Final Round
"With Silver and Blaze fighting off Jafar, Sonic rushes up to the top of a tower in hopes of finding Myotismon. He reaches near the top" Sonic: Time to find out if Myotismon is up here. "Sonic walks up looking around and then he finds a group of foes waiting for him" Sonic: Well well, if isn't my old friends, the Suppression Squad, again. You're not still working for Myotismon, are you? Miles: Oh, we are. Patch: And it is going quite well. Boomer: That's right. Alicia: We are winning this fight! Rosy: Another round, Sonic? Suppression Squad: As if you had a choice! Sonic: It's time you five learned all games must come to an end - especially this one. "Darkness begins to surround Sonic and he quickly transforms into his Werehog form" Sonic: "Roars" "As Sonic and the Suppression Squad stair down music once again begins to play and the squad sings. Only this time Sonic joins in the song" Supression Squad: Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Myotismon! Sonic will never win! When you find our booby traps They will do you in! Alicia: First they brought the Master back To take this town away from Sonic! Rosy: We knew he'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! "Swing her hammer at Sonic" Sonic: "Blocks her hammer and knocks her away" Stop! I've had enough of you! Your punishment is overdue! You've instigated chaos here And turned this town onto its ear! Suppression Squad: Hail to Myotismon! Put Sonic to the test! Keep him guessing all the time Never let him rest! Patch: Then Monsieur Myotismon "Swings his sword at Sonic who's block it" Alicia: Can take the whole town over then! "Swings her wipe at Sonic who takes a hit" Miles: He'll be so pleased, I do declare! "Blast Sonic with his arm cannon and Sonic takes another hit" Suppression Squad: The whole world should beware! Wheee! "The group hits Sonic with a group attack but Sonic still stands strong. Then a spot light appears above Sonic" Miles: With Myotismon as our king We get away with everything! You cannot scold us for our pranks! Our king Myotismon, let's give thanks! Sonic: Don't be foolish! Think now All this danger isn't fun and games! When this town is back to normal Do you really want the blame? Suppression Squad: Hail to Myotismon! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night Our work is never done! Sonic: I've told you once, I've told you twice To straighten out your act! You'll never get away with this And that, you brats, is fact! "Patch charges at Sonic with his sword" I've had enough of this disgrace! "Sonic knocks Patch away making him knock down Alicia" "Rosy charges at Sonic" So take me to the hidden place! "Grabs Rosy and throws her at Miles knocks him down" "Boomer charges at him" Where my friends sit locked in a cage! "Grabs Boomer the jumps in the air Or you will face my rage! "Sonic slams Boomer on the The Suppression Squad who were all in together defeating them and ending the song. The Suppression Squad sit there seeing stars." "Suddenly a bright light shines above Sonic and down come another Chaos Emerald. This one is white. Sonic takes the Emerald then turns to The Suppression Squad" Sonic: Now its time to really teach you five a lesson. "The Suppression Squad slowly backs away in fear at Sonic, scared of his Werehog form. Sonic: Who's first? Miles: Oh, Sonic.... "Pulls out a remote" SURPRISE! "Pushes a button" "Below Sonic's feet, a hole opens and Sonic falls in" Miles: Ha! I guess he fell for that one! Get it? Get it? "The Squad looks at Miles with annoyed looks on their faces" Miles: Well, I thought it was funny.... "Back with Sonic" Sonic: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "His arm stretches forward grabbing on to something to keep him falling" Whew, what a day this has turned out to be... Huh? Where am I? To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius